Vegeta's Sick Day
by Sakura02
Summary: Some say he had it coming, and what goes around comes around. So, is Vegeta really sick or is he just telling a bunch of lies?
1. Lies

Untitled (for now) By: Me (what's my name? ^_^)  
  
A/N Hello all! This fic is about Veggie-chan! Also, in this fic, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra are all the same age. I would like to thank Jedibabe for helping me with ideas when I got stuck. She's the bestest (^-^) friend I could ever have, and I love 'er so much! On with the ficcy! ( )-author talking  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1-Lies  
  
"Vegeta, are you ready yet?" Bulma Briefs called down to her husband. "Vegeta!!" Bulma marched downstairs to find Vegeta asleep on the couch. "Men…" Vegeta glanced up at his beautiful wife.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Bulma turned around surprised.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't do that! And why aren't ready?!"  
  
"I'm not going…"  
  
"What do you mean you're not going?! I don't care what your lame excuse is, but I'm not buying it!" Bulma shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm sick." Bulma looked at Vegeta carefully and saw seriousness in his cold eyes.  
  
"Sigh…Lemme see." Bulma put a hand on Vegeta's head to see if he had a fever. Vegeta slightly raised his ki so that his body would feel warmer. "You're a little warm. I'll stay with you in case you feel worse. Trunks!" Trunks came downstairs putting on his blue tie.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered after fixing the tie.  
  
"Do you mind going to that convention by yourself? Your father's not feeling well." Trunks stared at his father in shock.  
  
"He's not sick! I saw him training in the gravity room while you were getting ready!" Vegeta scowled at his heir (I love calling Vegeta's kids 'heirs'.).  
  
"Trunks just go. I don't want to have another argument; you know what happened last time…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta, lemme take your temperature."  
  
"Again? You've already done it too many times!" Vegeta said squirming away from Bulma. Bra came from the kitchen and handed Vegeta a small cup with thick red liquid inside. "What's this?" he asked looking up at his daughter.  
  
"It's your medicine. Take it, it'll make you feel better," she smiled (Again, she looked like this ^_^). Vegeta drank the medicine and made a face.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Vegeta said throwing the small cup to the ground.  
  
"We'll go buy you a different kind. If you need us, call my cell phone or just wait till Trunks gets home; he'll be back soon," Bulma said.  
  
"No, I'm home now," Trunks said as he walked in the door of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, you're home!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
"Bra and I are going to go out and buy some things for your father. We should be home in a few hours." As soon as Vegeta knew Bra and Bulma were gone, he got up and started walking towards the gravity room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trunks asked beginning to follow Vegeta. Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to face his heir. "Mom said you need to rest," Trunks said meekly. Trunks averted his gaze for just a second and the next thing he knew, Vegeta had him by his shirt collar, pinned against the nearest wall.  
  
"You dare give me orders?! Nobody gives me orders! Do you hear me?! Nobody!"  
  
"Gulp…Uh, huh…"Trunks nodded.  
  
"Good. You're a fast learner," Vegeta smirked while pushing Trunks against the wall and continued towards the gravity room.  
  
A few hours later, Bulma and Bra came home. "We're home," Bra announced. Trunks was currently on the phone with Goten (Goten? Where? Goten!).  
  
"Goten, I'll call you later; Bra and my mom are back."  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Call ya later Goten, bye!" Bra poked her head into Trunks' room.  
  
  
  
""There you are! Why didn't you answer us when we called you?"  
  
"I was on the phone with Goten."  
  
"Really? You were?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do like Goten?"  
  
"I don't like Goten. What gave you that idea?"  
  
"It's just that you get all excited whenever I talk about him or he comes over."  
  
"I don't like Goten, okay?!" (Good, because I'd havefta hurt you if you did like 'em!)  
  
When Trunks and Bra came downstairs, Bulma asked, "Where's your father?"  
  
"I dunno." Trunks answered.  
  
"You were supposed to be looking after him!"  
  
"He's probably still in the gravity room."  
  
"What?! You let him go in there?"  
  
"No, I didn't let him." Bulma and Bra ran to the gravity room, Trunks calmly walked behind them. They stopped at a big metal door which led to the gravity room. Bra looked through a little window in the center of the door.  
  
"He's in there alright," Bra said looking at her mother. Bulma walked into the gravity room and turned off the gravity (There's switch by door. She didn't walk to the middle room to turn off the gravity, she used the switch).  
  
Sweating and panting, Vegeta left the gravity room and set off for the kitchen. "Daddy, are you feeling better?" Bra asked as Vegeta grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Vegeta nodded and headed towards the gravity room again.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked her husband.  
  
"In there."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To train."  
  
"No you're not, you're sick."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are." Bulma pulled Vegeta out of the gravity room and placed him on the couch. "Bra and I got you some different medicine."  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, on the way back from the store we passed by this car place and Mom bought me a car."  
  
"Why do you get a new car?"  
  
"You're the one who destroyed my first car Trunks. Besides there's nothing wrong with your Porsche; you don't need a new car."  
  
"Yeah, but---" Over on the couch, Vegeta had began to get a little restless. He had heard his heirs argue before, but today he didn't want to. Without anyone noticing, Vegeta quietly walked out to the balcony. He leaned against the rail and watched the sunset.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Nothing much," Vegeta answered not bothering to turn around. The blue- haired beauty walked over to Vegeta and squeezed herself between him and the rail he was leaning on. Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma. They began to lean in a little closer; both getting ready to meet each other's lips, when…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muwahahahahaha!!!! I think that was actually a nice cliffhanger. Don't you? Okay all I'm asking for is 5 reviews. Just 5 and you'll get chapter 2. There was a lot of talking in that chapter, huh? Sorry about that…^_^. As you can tell, I still haven't thought of a title yet. If any of you would like to donate titles, I'll be glad to take 'em. For titles, email me at hosichan02@yahoo.com Don't forget to review!  
  
-Bri 


	2. The Trouble Begins

Untitled (4 now) by: Me (Bri, Go10luver17, Hosi-chan02)  
  
A/N Okay, I know the 1st chapter was a lil' bit weird and confusing for some of you, but here's chapter 2. Hopefully it'll make more since than ch.1 did. I also hope it's better than ch.1. N-joy! ( )-author talking ~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2-The Trouble Begins  
  
(*sigh* I can't help myself. Here's everyone's fave couple.*hangs head in defeat*) "AHCOO!!" (Ha! You thought somethin' bad was gonna happen, didn't you? Man, I would pay good money to see the look on your faces!)  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?" Bulma asked the sickly Saiyajin. "We better go inside before you get worse." She led Vegeta back inside the house and placed him on their bed.  
  
"Should I tell her?" Vegeta muttered. (Tell her what, Vegeta?)  
  
"Tell me what, Vegeta?" (Ooh, she read my mind!) Vegeta lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Vegeta, you know you can tell me anything right?" she said as she placed a wet towel on Vegeta's forehead. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell."  
  
"Alright; go on."  
  
"This morning, when I said I was ill.w-well, I wasn't." (Aww, he's admitting that he lied!) Bulma scowled at her husband.  
  
"You weren't?" Vegeta shook his head and went into a coughing fit. Bulma's scowl softened into a smile as she wiped away the sweat from Vegeta's brow. "Just get some rest, Vegeta. Dinner will be ready when you wake up."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and drifted off to dream land. (*raises eyebrow* Dream land? How lame is that?) Bulma left Vegeta's side and headed downstairs. ~*~*~*~*~ "I'm home! And I brought Pan and Marron if anyone cares!"  
  
"Well, no one does," Trunks snapped from the living room floor.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
"What are you guys doing on the floor anyway?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well, Trunks and I were working on a school project" Goten answered (Goten! *Blows 'em a kiss* I love you Goten!)  
  
"I was working on it while you were snoring on the couch just before the girls came in." Goten scratched the back of his head and blushed.  
  
"Well, maybe that is more accurate. I told you I stayed on the phone with Paris last night! I'm sorry; that girl has a lot to talk about!" Just then Bulma came running down the stairs, a scowl planted on her face.  
  
"Guys, keep your voices down! Vegeta just fell asleep! And kids, next time tell me when you're having company over!" (Jeez, she's the one doin' all the shouting! Someone tell her to keep her big mouth shut!!)  
  
"We'll do our best, Mom," Trunks said. ~*~*~*~*~ Vegeta could see it more clearly. The figure, it was female. She just stood their looking at him. "Vegeta." Those were the only words the escaped her lips. Her words echoed in his head. The woman began walking closer to him.  
  
He could see now! Her aqua-marine hair; the color that matched her eyes. "Bulma?" Yes Bulma! It had to be her!  
  
"Vegeta." The words still echoed. A dark figure began to creep up behind Bulma. She didn't seem to notice it though. She just kept coming to him. She was almost to her destination. "Vegeta." Echo. "Vegeta."  
  
The figure had its arm poised, ready to strike. "Look out!" he tried to warn, but to no avail. It had her in its grasp. He flew over to the figure, but still could not tell who, or what it was. He had to save her! Somehow.  
  
He decided to turn into a Super Saiyajin. His hair began to get lighter. Soon his ebony-colored hair had changed to a bright gold. His eyes had changed to a greenish-blue color. His muscles began to bulge until they were twice the size as before.  
  
He charged at the figure, but too late. The figure, it had.destroyed her. "NOOOOO!!"  
  
Vegeta instantly woke up, his face tear-stained. (That's so kawaii!) He quickly wiped away his tears as he noticed Bulma sitting beside him. "You were having a nightmare," she said stating the obvious. Vegeta sighed, thanking Kami that it was only a dream. He got out of bed and headed towards the door. "Where're you going?"  
  
"None of your business," Vegeta snapped back at her. He staggered a bit as his vision began to blur. He had to use the wall to help keep his composure. Bulma ran to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked worried.  
  
"Out of my way!" Vegeta gently pushed Bulma aside and headed for the gravity room. ~*~*~*~*~ Vegeta shot a ki blast at one of the six training bots. He carefully watched it as it bounced off the others. He had been in the gravity room a few hours now. It surprised him, because he was expecting the woman to come get him as soon as he had left their bedroom.  
  
After doing all the exercises known to man or Saiyajin, Vegeta began feeling a little sick. And his head throbbed painfully. He strode over to the gravity machine and turned the gravity all the way off. Then he went over to far end of the room and sat in a corner. I'll just rest here a moment, he thought. ~*~*~*~*~ Bulma came downstairs looking for Vegeta. (Where has she been looking the past few hours that Vegeta's been training? Under the bed?!) "Where's your father?"  
  
"Last time we saw him, he was going to train," Trunks answered.  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"Umm, a few hours I think. Right Bra?" Bra nodded in agreement with her older brother.  
  
As Bulma opened the gravity door, she braced herself expecting the gravity to be on. To her surprise it wasn't. "What the." she trailed off. "Where the hell is he?" She finally spotted him in a corner. He was fast asleep. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently began to shake him.  
  
"Wait a minute." She placed a hand on her forehead to feel for her own temperature. She put her hand back on Vegeta's shoulder. He was burning up! "Trunks!" Vegeta winced, as Bulma yelled into his sensitive Saiyajin ears. He continued to sleep. Trunks ran into the room.  
  
"What is it, Mom?"  
  
"Help me get him upstairs! He's running a very high fever!" Trunks put his arm around Vegeta's waist so he could get him upstairs. This startled the Saiyajin prince, causing him to wake up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta scowled at his heir. Trunks let go of his father and backed away.  
  
"Vegeta, you have a high fever; Trunks was just helping me get you upstairs!"  
  
"I don't need you or that brat's help!" Bulma returned Vegeta's death glared.  
  
"I'm tired of your shit, Vegeta! Trunks, take him upstairs!" At this point, Trunks was having difficulty choosing which of his parents he should obey. He could obey his mom and get a slow painful death from his father, or he could obey his father and suffer the wrath of Bulma. The odds were surely not favoring him today.  
  
Trunks decided to listen to Bulma. He grabbed Vegeta and helped him stand. Vegeta didn't bother to struggle. His head was throbbing. As Trunks helped Vegeta to the living room, Bra came out of nowhere and saw Trunks helping her father upstairs. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta pushed Trunks away from him and plopped down on the couch. "Oh, Dad was just running a fever." Bulma came out of the kitchen and handed Vegeta a glass of ice water. Vegeta took the glass and drank most of it greedily.  
  
"I thought I told you to take him upstairs," Bulma said to her son.  
  
"I was, but decided to stay on the couch." (He decided? I never heard say that.) ~*~*~*~*~ A/N Sorry, I had to end it; this chapter's too long! I know my story's starting to get a little boring. I can't help it; I'm running out of ideas! I'll try to make the next chapter a little more interesting. Don't forget to review!!  
  
-Bri aka Go10luver17, Hosi-chan02, Brio, and Sakura- 


	3. Side Effects

Vegeta's Sick Day by: Me  
  
A/N I can't believe I am actually continuing this fic! I hate it! *shudders* Okay, I'm dedicating this chapter to two of my closest friends. First is my friend Roxy who is suffering from those evil allergies we all hate. Poor girl.Next, is my best bud Badiyannu who just turned 14 September 9th. *starts humming a few bars of the "Happy Birthday" song* ~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 - Side Effects  
  
Still lying on the couch, Vegeta shut his eyes trying to block out the immense pain in his head. Bulma came from the kitchen and placed a cool towel on the Saiyan's forehead. "Momma, isn't Grandpa a doctor?" Bra asked. (Dr. Briefs.? No, I don't think so, B-chan)  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, maybe he might have something to make Dad feel better."  
  
"I guess I could give him a call." Bulma grabbed the phone on her way out of the family room. (Living room for some)  
  
Trunks sat on the arm of the couch, grabbed the remote, and tuned it to a football game with the volume full blast. Vegeta cringed at the horrible headache the T.V. was giving his already aching head. "Turn that off," he said almost nicely.  
  
"This is a good game! It's the Texans vs. the Cowboys!" (Hey, those teams were playing each other a few days ago. The Texans kicked some Cowboy ass!)  
  
"Trunks, you have a T.V. in your room, can't you just watch it there? That way, you won't bother Dad as much." Bra chimed.  
  
Bulma reentered the room and announced, "They're on their way over." Bulma looked at Trunks who had the volume on the T.V. full blast. "Trunks go watch the game in your room. You know your dad is sick."  
  
"Oh, I don't think he'll mind." Bulma looked at Vegeta who had already decided to take a nap. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
About two hours later, Bulma's parents had finally made it to Capsule Corporation. Bunny (Bulma's mom) admired how big her grandchildren had gotten, while Dr. Briefs looked over the sleeping Saiyan prince.  
  
"Wake up, Vegeta," Bulma whispered gently shaking her husband. Vegeta groggily opened his eyes. Dr. Briefs looked into his glassy eyes, and stuck a thermometer under his tongue.  
  
A moment later, Dr. Briefs removed the thermometer from Vegeta's mouth and looked at it concerned. "His temperature is at 112."  
  
Bulma's face paled. "What?"  
  
"That's only above normal," Vegeta replied in a raspy voice. Bulma and Dr. Briefs turned to him. "A normal Saiyan temperature is 110." (You would think it would be higher for Mr. Hot-Head.^_^)  
  
Dr. Briefs pulled a small bottle out of his doctor's bag. "This is a new aspirin I was working on. Vegeta can be the first to try it out."  
  
"Dad, Vegeta is not one of your test subjects!"  
  
"Yes, but if worse comes to worse, you can always wish him back with the dragon balls."  
  
"That makes me feel much better," Bulma answered sarcastically. Dr. Briefs opened the bottle and popped one into Vegeta's mouth. (.)  
  
"Are there any side effects?" Trunks spoke up.  
  
"Hmm, some of the side effects are minor headaches, nausea, and vomiting. It'll take about five minutes for them to kick in." Vegeta turned to his (uh.) father-in-law (I guess.). ~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder how long it will take until Vegeta is feeling better, Bulma thought running her fingers through the sleeping prince's hair. She looked over at her alarm clock, when it almost immediately began beeping.  
  
Awaked by the shrill sound of the clock, Vegeta opened his eyes [sat up] and searched for the location of the annoying beeping sound. "Oh, sorry, Vegeta," Bulma said reaching over to turn off the alarm.  
  
The Saiyan plopped back down on the bed and covered his head with the sheet. "I hate being sick," he muttered.  
  
"You act like you've never been sick your whole life."  
  
"I haven't. The only reason I'm sick now is because I've gotten soft."  
  
Bulma removed the sheet of Vegeta's head. "That's not true." She stared into his glassy eyes a moment before he got up, and headed towards the door. Vegeta didn't make it three feet before he fell to his knees, and began to gag.  
  
Knowing what was coming next, he clapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes widened as he lurched forward and began to vomit. (Eww.x_x) Bulma ran up to his side and placed a hand on his back. This had already been the 6th time Vegeta had thrown up in the past two hours.  
  
Afterwards, Bulma ushered the weak Saiyan over to the bed. "You just rest here, Vegeta. I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
"But." Vegeta began to argue.  
  
"Shhh..." ~*~*~*~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Bulma returned to her room with a warm bowl of soup for Vegeta. She discovered that he had not gotten an ounce of sleep since she left the room 30 minutes ago. "I brought you some soup," she said handing him the bowl.  
  
He grinned wickedly. "I don't want that. Silly woman." (Trix are for Saiyans. ^_^)  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "What's with you?" she asked meekly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I want something tastier," he smirked and looked Bulma square in the eye. Bulma cautiously reached out to feel Vegeta's forehead. He violently grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.  
  
He tossed her on the bed, still gripping her arm. Bulma, realizing Vegeta was not acting normal (No.really?!), and realized he was not going to let go of her anytime soon, did the only thing she could.she screamed. Vegeta unwillingly had to let go of her to cover his sensitive ears.  
  
Trunks and Bra came running upstairs as soon as Bulma had screamed (Dr. Briefs and Bunny had already left). "What's wrong?" Bra asked.  
  
"H-He tried to." Bulma stammered.  
  
Trunks and Bra turned to their father. "Damn, woman, do you have to yell so loud?" Vegeta asked placing a hand on his head.  
  
"You're not good at covering up for your mistakes, Vegeta. You know why I was yelling!"  
  
The prince was confused, but kept his scowl. "Woman, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said plainly.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Actually, Mom, Grandpa didn't tell you, but one other side effect of the pill is that it can also make you forget things," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh. Vegeta what was the last thing you remember before I screamed?" ~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N What's with Vegeta? He's acting a little, umm.weird. Well, if you want to know one more side effect of the pill, then you must review. It's a side effect giving to me by, of course, Badi-chan. She helps me a lot, and I am very grateful! Thanks, Badiyannu! 


	4. Ending

Vegeta's Sick Day by: Me (of course)  
  
A/N First off, I would like to thank Chibi Tenshi, Kyra Briefs, Lauren Williams, Eloy Brightdreamer, Vegetarocks87, Tara (x5), Teenage Saiyagirl, Anime, and Badiyannu for all reviewing or emailing good things about my fic! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 - Ending  
  
As Bulma looked at his innocent face, she thought of earlier that day. What had gotten into Vegeta? What had he been trying to do to her? A million different thoughts raced through her head. Vegeta opened his tired eyes. Bulma saw the corner of his lips curl to form a small smile.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma closer towards his own body. He placed his hand on her belly, and let it wander freely (x_x). "Vegeta-" Bulma began, but was cut off as Vegeta pressed his lips to hers. The Saiyan prince moved his hand over to Bulma's bra strap. He unhooked the clip, and made his way down.  
  
He found her panties, but was gentle while taking them off. Last time he had ripped them, he swore he was going to go deaf. Lucky for him he didn't. Bulma, noticing Vegeta's struggle, aided him in taking off her night gown. Vegeta broke their kiss, and got lost in Bulma's beautiful blue eyes. He placed her under him, and.the rest is none of your business! I am not a lemon writer!  
  
This went on all night and some hours in the morning. When it was all over the two were feeling exhausted. During their last passionate kiss, Vegeta had to end it because of his fatigue. Bulma looked at him disappointed. Never once had Vegeta been the one to end a kiss.  
  
He was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face. His cheeks were also a little flushed. Bulma, realizing that Vegeta was finished with her, decided just to get some sleep. She reached over and looked at her alarm clock. It read 3:47 (am).  
  
"We should probably get some sleep," she said to him. He nodded, and turned so his back would face her. "Goodnight," she whispered. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning, Bulma groaned as the sunlight came through the window to greet her. "Vegeta, close the shades." When no body got up, she opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't in bed. Probably off training, she thought.  
  
Bulma got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She figured that if Vegeta was already up, he was probably feeling better. That would mean he'd want breakfast. She came downstairs, and could easily hear the Saiyan prince training in the gravity room. Good. He was busy training; he wouldn't mind breakfast coming later than usual.  
  
She got all the food she would need from the fridge, and began to cook it. Vegeta could smell the food that was being prepared for him. He finished up his training with the little training bots, and cleaned himself up the best he could with a simple damp towel.  
  
When Vegeta made it to the kitchen, he noticed Bulma was already setting the table. The only thing missing was the Saiyan who was about to devour all that food. "Aren't you going to eat?" Vegeta asked after he sat down.  
  
"Nah, I'm not feeling too good right now. Eat all you want," she said. "I'm going upstairs to take a nap." He shrugged more food for him then.  
  
Once Bulma was upstairs, she decided to call her father to see if she could take one of those pills he had given Vegeta. She picked up the phone, and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello? Briefs residence."  
  
"Oh, hi Dad. The reason I was calling was because I was wondering if I could take one of those pills you gave Vegeta. Do you think it would be alright?"  
  
Dr. Briefs paused before saying, "Well, there's one more side effect I should warn you about." ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know I told a lot of you that the last and final side effect would be in the last chapter, but as you can see, it wasn't. Ahh! I apologize for this being so short! I meant to make it longer, but I never came up with enough good ideas! I am really sorry everyone! Will you forgive me if I write the sequel? Review and lemme know what you think, okay? 


	5. Author Notes

Haha!  
  
Lookie at who it is. It is I, Sakura, and I'm here to...get bombarded by my readers?  
  
No. That's not right.  
  
*flips through script pages* Here we go.  
  
As I tried to tell you before, I'm here on writer's business. I have been informed by my muses that I should let you all in on a little secret. So, here it goes:  
  
I have begun writing the sequel to 'Vegeta's Sick Day', and hope to have it up sometime before school's over (which ends in May). With that fic out of the way, I'll have time to work on some of my older stories, and maybe get to revise and edit some of them.  
  
The sequel to 'VSD' is called 'Sick Too'. It's supposed to be a humor-type fic, like its predecessor. It's called 'Sick Too' because it's kind of like saying "sick also", since Bulma's ill this time, and like saying "sick two" because it is the second fic of...sickness.  
  
Yeah, so that's kind of all I wanted to say. Or, what the muses wanted me to say. So, I guess this is it. I won't hear from any of you until you review. Good day to you.  
  
Wait.  
  
Something's been bugging me as of 10 minutes ago.  
  
There's a lovely little song I've been hearing and it is just the cutest for a V/B fic! And well, writing it might get me sidetracked from 'Sick Too'.  
  
Sadly, what I'm trying to say is that I've got to write this V/B thing, or I'm going to explode! I hope this won't upset any of you. If it does then...  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Until next time. 


End file.
